Into The Game
by xxxLDHxxx
Summary: Okay, okay. I know it's been like for-freakin-ever since I updated but yeah, here's the new stuff. Where we left off was half-heartless main characters! and... I changed how the story was going because it was going waay too out of character... lol...
1. Introduction

_Dear Readers, _

_Okay. I know this story is very OOC, but I will try to fix that later on as I work my way into the story. And also, I have edited it so it would be easier to read. _

_..._...

_...Uhm... Yeah, that's about it. Please tell me if you like it. But if there's something wrong about the story, I'll fix it a.s.a.p!_

_Sincerly, LDH_

_P.S Does anyone know how to make the font bigger on the documents...? This small lettering is unbearable...!  
_

* * *

Sara is a 16 year old girl with silver eye contacts and light brown hair. Niki is a 16 year old girl with brown eyes and black hair. It is the beginning of summer vacation. Sara and Niki are at Sara's house playing Kingdom Hearts. So far, Niki has been playing it for five hours and Sara is watching. It was about 2 in the morning, she was playing since 9 pm. Sara was about to fall asleep.

"Niki, can we sleep yet?" Sara pleaded. Niki's eyes were wide and glued to the television. Sara could tell she was more tired than her but Niki was obsessed at the moment.

"Oh, it's ok…" Niki said absently, "You can go sleep, I'll stay up and destroy heartless." Sara shook her head, tiredly. "You're really in the game, huh?" Sara says. Then, she lies down and falls asleep on her giant panda bear chair. Later, Niki falls asleep after being defeated by Sephiroth for the hundredth time.

She fell asleep on an empty bag of chips and the game controller. While they slept, the TV started glowing brighter and brighter. A flash appears in the room and when it disappeared, they were both gone and the TV was off.


	2. Chapter One: Destiny Islands

Destiny Island

Sara wakes up after having a strange dream about Kingdom Hearts. She dreamt that she stole Sora's Keyblade and Niki was chasing Riku. When she sat up and looked around, she discovered that she wasn't at home; she was on a beach somewhere. It was warm and tropical and you could hear music in the background.

"Where the hell am I?" Sara says while rubbing the back of her neck. Sara then stands up and stretches first, then starts walking around. There was a dock with little boats tied to it, a small spring water fall, and a big, wide, blue ocean. "This seems oddly familiar-I'M IN KINGDOM HEARTS?" She holds her head and walks in circles freaks out and hyperventilates. Somebody throws a red ball at her and she stumbles a bit. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She screams.

"Oh, sorry, mon. I thought you were somebody else." It was Waka. "Waka?" Sara asked confused. "Yep, dat is me, mon. How did ya now dat?" He asked as he helped her off the ground.

"You're from a video game! Which I'm in right now! HOLY SHIT! WHERE THE HELL IS NIKI?" Sara shrieks and turns in circles looking for her. Waka watches confused.

"Ok, just calm down now." He insisted. After a while, she calms down and sits on the beach.

"Ok, I am calm…" She sighs and Waka sits next to her.

"So, you say dat this whole world- whole universe is inna game?" He asks her. Sara nods her head.

"Basically…" She mumbles. And out of nowhere, a guy with spiky hair and a sitar appears. "Abyss?" He asked loudly. And for some reason, Sara turns around and replies.

"Who wants to know?" She asked. Quickly, Sara, or Abyss, whole attitude changed to something dark like. Waka and the guy who appeared flinch.

"You have to come with me; it's a matter of importance." The person takes the hood off his head and it turns out to be Demyx. Abyss gasped.

"Demyx? What are you doing on Destiny Island?" She stammered. Demyx was surprised. "How did you know my name?" He asked her. Abyss shook her head and stood up.

"Never mind! Just take me to Xemnas…" She says as she walks past him. Demyx was surprised again.

"How did you know I was taking you to him? What else do you know?" He says loudly. Abyss looked down at the water in the ocean. In her reflection showed a girl with silver eyes and black hair and solid silver tips at the end. She was wearing a black skirt, red leggings, black boots, and a red tank top. And a black backpack with a red skull and cross bones.

"Ooo! Weapons!" She says happily as she twirls her hair. Demyx looks at her confused and opens the dark corridor. "Now, hang on to my arm and we'll RTC." He holds his arm out and Abyss just looks at him.

"I can handle it!" She says and walks past him into the portal. Demyx is shocked but follows her anyways. The portal disappears, leaving Waka there alone and confused.


	3. Chapter Two: Traverse Town

Traverse Town

Meanwhile, Niki is asleep in a dark alley way. "Who's that?" Leon asked Yuffie.

"I don't know. Maybe she's hurt!" Yuffie jumps down from the building and lands in front of her. She starts tapping Niki on the head. "Hey, you! Are you alive?" She asked her. Niki wakes up suddenly.

"I'm awake! And alive!" Niki sits up and rubs her eyes. Leon catches up to Yuffie.

"Are you ok?" He asked Niki. Niki stands up and stretches. "It's all good. I think…" She looks at Yuffie and Leon, and then screams.

"Oh my god! Where am I?" She yells.

"Uhm, you're in Traverse Town." Yuffie tells her. "This is kind of like how Sora got here a while ago." Leon says.

"Sora? Where? Where is he?" Niki says looking around. "Wait a minute… WHERE THE HELL IS SARA?" She shrieks, hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Nyx!" Yuffie says. "Huh?" Niki asks.

"The name on your backpack, it says Nyx. That's your name, right?" Leon asks her. Nyx nods slowly.

"Yeah, that's my name, I guess..." Nyx says walking out of the alley with them. They all walk past a window and Nyx catches a glimpse of herself in the reflection. She had purple hair and purple eyes. Her outfit was a white hoodie, black shorts, black and white leggings, and black boots. And she was wearing a panda backpack that supposedly had her new name on it. They went into Cid's shop. Nyx gasped when she saw Cid.

"Cid! Cid! Cid!" She said as she jumped up and pointed to him. Cid, Yuffie, and Leon all looked at her weird.

"You know Cid?" Yuffie asked her.

"Yes! He helps Sora in the game! If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't even have reached Hollow Bastion!" Nyx got on her knees and started bowing.

"Uhm, how does she know about all of that?" Cid asked Leon.

"I don't know. We just found her in the alleyway Sora was discovered in." Leon says suspiciously. Nyx stands up and looks around the shop.

"Can I synthesize something? I wanna a mega potion!" She says excitedly. Yuffie smiles and gives her something.

"Here, take my Potion. It's better than nothing…" Nyx looks at it in her hands. "Ooo! Yaaay!" she puts it in her backpack.

All of a sudden, a guy with spiky red hair and-"AXEL!" Nyx screams.

(Me: never mind…)

Axel looks at her confused. "How did you know my name?" He asked her. Nyx just stands there with a big smile on her face. "Okaaay, never mind… Just come with me, it's important." He reaches out and grabs Nyx's arm. All of a sudden, she faints. Everyone looks at her quietly.

"Yeah, Ok…." Axel says as he picks her up and walks into the dark corridor. "I wonder if Demyx is having a harder time than me..." He mumbles. He leaves with her. Cid, Yuffie, and Leon are looking at each other.

"Was that a good idea to let her be taken by that strange person?" Yuffie asked Leon. Leon just crosses his arm and is silent.

*Yuffie sweatdrop -_-;


	4. Chapter Three: Dark Castle

Dark Castle

Abyss walks out of the portal first and waits for Demyx. He comes out and the portal closes.

"What took you so long?" Abyss asked him.

"You ran off somewhere!" He said.

"I did not! I walked quickly and with purpose!" She said.

"You booked it when the portal closed!" He said.

"I thought I was being pursued!" She yelled.

"That's why you were supposed to stay close to me!" They stop arguing for a moment and realize Saix was watching them.

*Abyss sweatdrop ^.^;* *Demyx sweatdrop ._.;*

"Good work, Demyx. You are dismissed." Saix says.

"Whatever… I'm going to my room…" He makes another portal appear and walks through it.

"Good riddance…" Abyss says. Demyx turned around to say something but she was making a face at him. He made one back and the portal closed. Then, another portal appears and Axel comes out with Nyx on his shoulder. He sets her down on a couch and sighs.

"That was a lot of work…" He says. Nyx suddenly wakes up.

"That was awesome!" She says.

Axel was shocked. "Huh? I thought you were passed out or something?" He says.

"No, I was kidding. I didn't think you would actually pick me up so I had to play along. Thank you!" She stands up and hugs him.

"Hey! No hugs!" He moves her away and walks off. "Wait! Come back!" Nyx tries to follow him.

"Hey! Niki!" Abyss says. All of a sudden, Nyx turns around and starts singing:

"Oh Niki you don't see, you don't understand, you take my by the heart when you take me by the hand! Sara! I found you!" She runs up to her. Saix looks at them confused. "Actually, Demyx found me… And we don't get along very well…" *XD*

"YOU WERE WITH DEMY? NO FAIR!" Nyx screams.

"It wasn't fun…" Abyss says.

"Ahem!" Saix says loudly. Abyss and Nyx look at him.

"OMG! SAIX PUPPY!" Nyx points and screams. Abyss shakes her head.

"What did you just- Never mind. There are important things I need you two to do. As of today, you two are temporary Organization Members." Saix says.

"Is it because you need hearts for kingdom hearts?" Nyx asked. Saix was surprised.

"How did you know that? That information is classified!" He says.

"Classified? As if… Like a billion people know about your 'classified' information. Can I get something to eat?" Abyss says. Saix just looks at her with a blank expression.

Nyx looks around the room and runs up to the window. "HEY! KINGDOM HEARTS! IT IS A MOON!" She presses her nose up to the window.

Later on, Abyss and Nyx get Organization XIII cloaks. They didn't like the robes so they modified them; Abyss made her sleeves shorter and made it into a dress, keeping her boots, the gloves, her backpack, and her red pants. Nyx made hers into another hoodie and used the extra fabric to make cat ears on the hood, keeping her boots, the gloves, her backpack, and her striped leggings. Saix was mad at them.

"Why did you modify your cloaks? They were fine the way they were before!" He said aggravated.

"It was Nyx's idea." Abyss says.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Saix puppy!" Nyx says.

"What? Why do you keep- Never mind! Just leave me alone!" He walks off angry.

"Ok… Let's get out of here, Niki." Abyss says as she starts walking to the elevator.

"Aw, we have to go now?" Nyx asked following her. They waited patiently for the elevator. When it came, the door opened and Zexion walked pasted them, reading a book. Nyx stared at him. Abyss grabbed her arm. "No! Nyx, down!" She said.

"Zexy!" Nyx shouted. Zexion turned around and saw Nyx being pulled into the elevator by Abyss.

"NO! I must poke him!" Nyx pleaded. The elevator door closed and Zexion continued to walk.


	5. Chapter Four: One Failed Escape Plan

In the elevator, Abyss was trying to talk some sense into Nyx.

"Snap out of it! We don't belong here!" Abyss yelled in Nyx's face.

"But he's so awesome… Can't we just stay for dinner… or breakfast?" Nyx asked and turned away.

"We'll look for a diner; I stole Demyx's money while we were traveling through the dark corridor." Abyss told her. Nyx turned with anime puppy dog eyes.

"You stole from Demy…?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yes, yes I did. It's mainly because I hate him…" Abyss turns away. The elevator stops at a floor and the door opens.

"This isn't our floor…" Abyss turns and looks to see Demyx and Xigbar.

"What are you two doing on the elevator?" Demyx ask them. Nyx stands up with a smile on her face.

"Demy! Xiggy!" She runs to them. She looked like a cat girl because of the hood on her head. Abyss put her hood on and rushed out of the elevator.

"Come on, Nyx!" Abyss said annoyed.

"Good bye now! We're escaping! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Nyx says cheerfully, running after Abyss.

"Hold on there, poppet!" Xigbar says. He teleports in front of Abyss. "Ay! What the- Oh yeah, he teleports" Abyss says.

"No, he warps!" Nyx says happily.

"Quiet, traitor!" Abyss says annoyed. Demyx laughs as Xigbar leads them back to the elevator.

"Hold on to this one, Demyx." Xigbar pushes Abyss into Demyx.

"Aw, man, work…" He says.

"I'm not as happy as your heart…" Abyss mumbles.

"What?" Demyx asked her.

"Quiet, slacker!" Abyss says annoyed. They all went to the dining hall for dinner. "Wow! We've never seen the dining hall! You guys eat food?" Nyx asked.

"Of course they eat food. Have you ever played Sims?" Abyss tells her.

"Yeah, but they're nobodies. I didn't know they had stomachs…" Nyx thought hard for a long time.

"They don't have hearts. That's the only thing their missing." Abyss tells her. Nyx was stumped by the thought still, and Abyss made her more confused by mentioning that they didn't have hearts.

"Uhm, we're right here!" Demyx waves his hand at them from across the table.

"Hi, Demy!" Nyx snaps out of it and waves back.

"Hey, you're back…" Abyss turns to Demyx and sticks her tongue out at him. He does it back and they have a war. Nyx goes back to thinking. Thinking deep thoughts… Deep thoughts of deepness of the deep… Deeper then the abyss thought of deepness of deep thoughts…. Deeper than… deep….

"Is she alright?" Xigbar asks Abyss. She stops making faces at Demyx and looks at her.

"Hey, Niki. You alright?" Abyss asks her. Nyx doesn't respond. "She'll snap out of it when she sees what's-his-name."

"Hey, everyone, what's up?" Axel comes in and sits at the table. Nyx doesn't look up at him at all. Abyss stares at her shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Abyss starts shaking her.

"I'm fine…" Nyx says absentmindedly. She still doesn't look up. All of a sudden, Marluxia walks in. Nyx looks up and sees him. A smile went across her face.

"It's aliiive!" Abyss said, grabbing her arm.

"MARLY!" Nyx screams. Marluxia freezes. "Wha-?" Nyx got loose from Abyss's grip and Nyx tackled Marluxia to the ground.

"Ahh! Rabid fan girl!" Marluxia shouts. Abyss bent under the table because she was laughing so hard.

"You're hair is so pink!" Nyx puts him in choke hold like embrace and starts rubbing her face in his hair. Everybody started laughing.

"Well, at least she's not after me…" Axel mumbles. Nyx drops Marluxia's head and turns around.

"Axxxeelll…." She says ghostly. Axel starts to stand up slowly.

"I'm going to leave now…" Axel slowly begins to back out of the room. Nyx was about to charge at him.

"Niki, no!" Abyss yells. Nyx stops and goes back to her seat, thinking again.

"Why do you call her Niki?" Xigbar asks Abyss. "Oh Niki, you don't see, you don't understand, you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand…" Abyss sang. Xigbar and Demyx looked at her strange.

"What songs was that?" Demyx asks. Abyss shrugs her shoulders.

"She knows…" She pointed to Nyx, who was watching Marluxia recover from her rabid fan girl attack.

"What was that? All I saw was cat ears and a flash of purple!" His hair was messed up and his cloak was ripped at the knee.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit obsessed…" Abyss says sheepishly.

"It's like she switched the crazy off for a second, and flipped it back on." Xigbar says.

Nyx responded to that. "Yes, yes I did…" She said.

"But she can be normal if I ask her. It might kill her though…" Abyss looks over at Nyx, she was still watching Marluxia; he sat next to her, not paying attention. Nyx got an evil smile.

"Nyx, I bet you can't be normal for a week!" Abyss says. Nyx quickly turns to her.

"Throw in a bag of salt and vinegar chips and we have a deal, my friend." She folds her hands.

"But you have to do something too. If you say one rude or mean thing to the organization members, I will flip the switch back to crazy and go missing for a few days like last time." Nyx says. They made a deal and sat there quietly. Axel came back… with Roxas!

"ROXAS!" Abyss screams. Everybody stares at her. *Abyss awkward moment ^.^;*

Nyx looks and twitches, resisting tackling. "Oh… It's… Roxas…!" She lays her head down on the table. Abyss does the same thing.

"It is going be a long week…" Abyss mumbles. Then all of a sudden, Nyx sits up.

"Hey, do we get super powers or something? We're in a video game!" She says. Abyss sits up.

"That's crazy talk!... Do we get powers?" Xigbar shrugs his shoulders.

"You should ask Xemnas or something. He can sense stuff like that." Nyx stands up and leaves the room.

"Where are you going Nyx?" Abyss asks suspiciously.

"I… don't… know…! Must… find… bathroom!" She rushes out of the room.

"Your friend is weird…" Demyx says to Abyss. "Hey! Don't you-" Abyss stops and remembers what Nyx say.

"I… Must… leave, too!*twitchy eye*" She gets up and tries to find Nyx. She finds Nyx staring out a window, looking at Kingdom Hearts.

"Can I ask you something, Sara?" Nyx asks her.

"Sure. What's up?" Abyss asks.

"Why are we here? What' the point of all of this?" Nyx asks.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Abyss asks her. Nyx shrugs her shoulders and they both began to stare out the window.

"You know, if we're stuck in a video game, why aren't we having any fun?" Abyss asks Nyx.

"I dunno… We should try escaping again!" Nyx insisted. They look at each other and start dashing towards the elevator.

"Hurry! Before we get caught again!" Nyx yelled.

"The key to escaping… IS TO BE QUIET!" Abyss hissed. They get into the elevator and start dancing around happily. All of a sudden, four Dusk appear.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THIS? THEY WEREN'T HERE BEFORE?" Abyss yells. Nyx rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh snap, I forgot these appear when you're in the elevator. In Kingdom Hearts 2. Did I mention that these are everywhere in the castle?" Nyx says sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Abyss yells. They both back into the corner of the elevator. Nyx starts pressing a whole bunch of buttons.

"IT WON'T STOP AT A FLOOR! WE'RE DOOMED!" Nyx shrieks.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" Abyss shrieks.

"OH NO! I KILLED US! GAME OVEEERR!" Nyx shields her eyes. Out of a quick reaction, Abyss throws one of the solid silver spikes at a Dusk and it was obliterated. Nyx looked and saw that there was one less.

"What did you do?" She asked Abyss. Abyss took another spike and whipped it at another Dusk. It was obliterated and it dropped some munny.

"I did that!" Abyss said.

"GO! GO CRAZY WITH YOUR HAIR! WHIP IT EVERYWHERE!" Nyx screamed and ducked. Abyss started shaking and spinning around in fast circles; making the spikes stretch out and hit the Dusk, destroying them. The elevator finally stopped on a floor and Nyx got out.

"Come on, Sara!" She yells. Abyss stops fighting and runs out of the elevator, leaving the Dusk.

"We're free!" Nyx yells. They dash through a hallway to some stairs.

"We're almost out!" Nyx says. They both run down the stairs and bust through the doors. They were finally outside. They both looked back at the castle. Kingdom Hearts glowed brightly by the castle's peak.

"The Castle That Never Was… It's beautiful…" Nyx says dreamily.

Abyss looks at her. "It's creepy! Let's book it!" Abyss grabs her arm and they both run off.


	6. Chapter Five: The Brick Wall

The next day, up in the castle's mission room, Saix summoned Axel and Demyx to find Abyss and Nyx.

"I have summoned you two to find Abyss and Nyx. They couldn't have gone far…" Saix tells them.

"Why do we need them anyways?" Demyx ask.

"The superior has a plan. That's all I can say." Saix tells them.

Meanwhile, Abyss and Nyx have used the munny they got from the Dusk they fought and bought weapons. Abyss bought a large sword. It cost so much that Nyx only had enough to buy a fire spell.

"Aw, don't worry, Nyx! We'll get more munny after I defeat all the heartless!" Abyss says, swinging the giant sword around.

"Aw, I wanna fight heartless too…" Nyx mumbled looking at the fire ball in her hand. They leave Dark City through a dark corridor Nyx finds and enter a strange room.

"What the…?" Abyss says.

"Relax! I know where we are…" Nyx leads her out of the room, into another room with a giant computer system that was destroyed. Then Nyx and Abyss stands under a laser beam and they were teleported into a similar room with the computer system not destroyed.

"Uhm, Ok…" Abyss mumbles.

"Get ready! There's gonna be Nobodies everywhere!" Nyx holds out her fire spell ball.

"What? You mean like Axel and Demyx?" Abyss asks as they leave the lab. They enter an area where there's a stair case. It was quiet.

"LOOK OUT! DRAGOON!" Nyx shouts and throws a fire ball at the wall. A white and gray dragon-like creature appears.

"WHAT?" Abyss shouts. Nyx tries to throw another fire ball, but fails.

"Oh, crap! I need an ether!" She yells. The dragoon launches at them but they dodge out the way.

"Use your poly-sword!" Nyx says from far away. Abyss summons her sword and it starts glowing. Instantly, she attacks the dragoon and it gets thrown back into the wall.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" Abyss shouts.

"I need an ether!" Nyx shouts. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another Dragoon appears behind her.

"AHH!" Nyx screams. And out of quick reaction, Nyx throws up a force field and the Dragoon bounces back a few feet. Nyx and Abyss look at each other, then start running. They go up the stairs and leave the room, dodging the Dragoon's attacks.

"Ok, that was cool! Now if you remember to do that, we'll be invincible!" Abyss says breathing hard.

"I dunno what I did. I just felt like… Pushing it away… I HAVE TELEKINESIS!" Nyx jumps up and starts dancing. Abyss looked around; they were now on the top floor of a mansion place. The place was destroyed almost and a stair case led down to the main floor. And more Nobodies were coming their way. Abyss charged at them with her sword. They were obliterated in seconds. Nyx picked up the munny they dropped and they both went down the stair case to the main floor. They get out of the mansion and run into the forest. There were more Nobodies but they just ran past them.

"We're in Twilight Town now!" Nyx says, running through the giant hole in the wall.

"Wow… How does that work? We were just in a different world..." Abyss asks. Nyx shrugs her shoulders. All of a sudden, Demyx and Axel appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, crap…!" Nyx and Abyss hiss.

"There you two are! Saix said you didn't get that far." Axel said.

"What a lie…" Demyx mumbles.

"We aren't going back!" Abyss yells.

"We aren't…?" Nyx asks.

"… No, that was the plan!" Abyss tells her.

"The plan was to have fun! I wanna see Marly again!" Nyx pouted. Abyss shook her head.

"Do we have to start this now? Here?... Again?" Abyss and her talked while Demyx and Axel just stood there.

"What is wrong with girls these days?" Demyx asks Axel. He shrugs his shoulders. Abyss looks over at them.

"HEY LOOK! A HEARTLESS!" She shouts. They both turn around.

"Cheese it!" She whispers to Nyx. They start running off to the tunnel way.

"Hey! Stop!" Axel starts chasing after them. Demyx sighs.

"Why do we have to run? Can't we just 'poof' our way there?" He runs after Axel.

"Wow! I can't believe we're being chased by Axel and Demyx! I wish I had a camera!" Nyx says.

"Less… Wishing… More… Running!" Abyss said in between breaths. They could hear the other two right behind them.

"Do you know where we're going?" Abyss asks Nyx. Nyx goes very quiet.

"Uhm, Nyx?" Abyss punches her in the arm.

"WE NEED A GUMMY SHIP TO GET TO THE OTHER WORLDS!" Nyx waves her arms in the air while running.

"Oh, crap… YOU'RE RIGHT! Unless…" Abyss stops for a second and holds her arm out. Nyx stops and looks at her.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks her.

"I'm trying to summon the dark corridor! It isn't working…. RUN!" They both start running again. Abyss got out her poly-sword.

"You're not gonna hurt them, are you?" Nyx asks her.

"MAYBE!" Abyss shouts.

"RUN, AXEL! SHE'S GOING TO HURT YOU!" Nyx yells looking back, waving her arms.

"Yeah right! She isn't going to touch me!" Axel shouts back. Without warning, Nyx runs into a brick wall and falls back. Abyss stops running and goes to her side.

"OH SHIT! Niki!" She pokes her cheek. Axel and Demyx catches up to them.

"Did she just run into the wall?" Axel asked. Demyx was out of breath, but they both could tell he was laughing a little.

"I hope she's not dead!" Abyss panics. They all look at her face closely.

"Nah, I think she's faking it like last time..." Axel says. All of a sudden, some blood comes out from the side of her head.

"AHH! NIKI NO!" Abyss shrieks. While she's freaking out, Demyx sneaks up and karate chops her in the neck, causing her to be knocked out, the poly-sword disappeared.

"There! Mission accomplished!" He said happily. Axel and Demyx carried them back to the Castle.


	7. Chapter Six: Anti Pepto?

"That's the most work I've ever done in my life!" Demyx mumbles.

"What was that, Demyx?" Saix looks at him.

"Uhm, nothing. I'm going to my room now!" He rushes off to his room. Axel throws Nyx into a room next to Abyss.

"We should lock them up after what happened..." Saix says.

"It's not a big deal; they had no idea what they were doing. This girl ran into a brick wall for crying out loud." Axel tells him.

"But they seem to know where they're going; and you and I both know that's going to be a problem in the future." Saix says, walking off.

"Ah, whatever…" Axel says, leaving the room and closing the door.

The next day, Abyss wakes up.

"Ah, man! We're back here!" She slams her fist into the ground. Then, she notice that Nyx was still unconscious.

"OH CRAP! THEY COULD HAVE AT LEAST WRAPPED HER HEAD!" Abyss looks around the room for something to stop Nyx's bleeding. She digs through her backpack and finds a potion.

"Ah hah! I hope this works!" Abyss tosses the potion over Nyx; it dissolve and her wound healed.

"Yaaay, potion!" Abyss cheers. Nyx sits up slowly.

"Ah, what happened?" She asked.

"Oh, you ran into a brick wall while we were running away. How do you feel?" Abyss asks.

"I feel like… Lightheaded…" Nyx lays back down on the ground.

"We need to get out of here…" Abyss stands up and examines the room.

"Of course! There's a door!... Locked… Oh hey, a window!" Abyss looks out the window; they are very high up. In a tower.

"Ok, we're stuck…" Abyss mumbles. Nyx sits up.

"Wait, we're back at the castle?" She asks her.

"No, we're in Wonderland." Abyss says sarcastically.

"Shit, I hate wonderland…" Nyx lays back down. Abyss shakes her head.

"You hit your head so hard; you can't even hear the sarcasm in my answer." Abyss says.

"I heard it just fine; I chose not to listen though…" Nyx says.

"What…? That doesn't make any sense!" Abyss shouts.

"You know what else doesn't make sense? Why they have waffles instead of tacos." Nyx reaches her hand up and snaps her fingers.

*Abyss sweatdrop -_-;*

"You need a doctor, quick! What was in that potion?" Abyss picks up the empty bottle.

On it said: "Warning; Side effects include dizziness, loss of balance, delusional vision, nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, and in rare cases, diarrhea."

"What is this? A super, anti- Pepto Bismal?" Abyss shouts.

"Hey, calm down! You know what, Sara? You and Demyx; cute couple. I can get him for you." Nyx sits up and leans against the wall.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Abyss asks her.

"Aw, I dunno, it's the potion talking! And I'm kind of nauseated…" Nyx tried opening the door but it wouldn't.

"Don't even try, I did already." Abyss mumbles.

Nyx bangs on the door repeatedly and starts screaming, "I GOTTA PEE! LET ME OUT! I HATE YOU ALL!" She screams over and over. Abyss just stares at her and shakes her head. Out of their surprise, the door flies open. It was Marluxia.

"What are you doing?" He says. Nyx, surprised, accidently throws up on him. Abyss mouths falls open, then she starts laughing.

"AH! OH MY… WHAT IS THIS, MAC AND CHEESE?" Marluxia shouts. Nyx covers her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She runs past him down the hall. Abyss, laughing her head off, gets up and follows her.

"HA! MAC AND CHEESE! YOU'RE FUNNY!" She walks pasted the stunned Marluxia.

"I need to shower again…" He mumbles.

*Marluxia sweatdrop -_-;*

Abyss is standing outside the bathroom, Nyx is in throwing up inside.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Xigbar stops in front of Abyss.

"Nyx won't stop puking in the bathroom. She puked on Marluxia by accident." They both went quiet and listened to Nyx cursing at the toilet.

"Ugh, that sounds unpleasant." Xigbar says walking off. Two minutes later, Nyx comes out of the bathroom.

"Are you done yet?" Abyss asks her.

"I'm fine for now… What did you give me?" Nyx asked her.

"The potion from your bag." Abyss says.

"Aw, you did? That was expired; I wasn't planning on using it." Nyx says.

"YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS!" Abyss shouts.

"And now I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!" Nyx says with a smile.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm hungry, too…" Abyss rubs her stomach; it growled. "WE MUST GO TO THE DINING HALL!"

They walk quietly to the dining hall. Nobody was there. "How the hell do we get food? I want potato salad!" Abyss says.

"I want a Chalupa! Where's the nearest Taco Bell?" Nyx looks around the room. All of a sudden, Xaldin comes out of the kitchen with a plate of Deviled Eggs. He stops and looks at Nyx and Abyss; they were staring at him.

"Can we have one?" Nyx asks politely. Xaldin looks at them, then, looks at the eggs, then, looks back at them.

"No…" He leaves the room.

"Aww…" They both say.

"Let's go into the kitchen!" Nyx suggested. They both walk into the kitchen; the whole place was a mess.

"What the-" Abyss was speechless. Nyx jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS WHERE XALDIN MADE THE FLIPPING EGGS?" Nyx pointed to a countertop with broken eggs shells and the jar of mayonnaise open.

"What kind of person leaves their kitchen like this? It's… It's immoral… And disgusting!" Abyss says watching a trail of ants attack a moldy bologna sandwich on the stove.

"OK! I'm leaving!" Abyss throws her hands up.

"WAIT! I need you to help me! This place needs us!" Nyx pleads.

"You can clean it yourself! I'm gone! But I will help you find some cleaner…" Abyss carefully walks around the kitchen looking for the Comet. Nyx rolls up her sleeves and starts cleaning the dishes. Abyss finds the Comet and sets it next to Nyx. "I'll just stay in here; they'll never find us in the kitchen…" Abyss says, sitting on a clean bar stool chair.

"Maybe they'll be happy we cleaned the kitchen, maybe I should make dinner, too!" Nyx said happily.

"Whatever, I'm not cleaning nothing. You're on your own… But I need to ask you something." Abyss says.

"What?" Nyx asks.

"Earlier, when we were still in the room, did you remember saying anything about me and-"

"And Demyx?" Nyx said.

Abyss blushed. "Yes."

Nyx turned around and smiled. "Yes, I do. My bad though, it was the potion talking."

"Are you sure it was the potion?" Abyss asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" says Nyx.

"You are crazy…" Abyss mumbles.

After Nyx finished the dishes, she started picking the trash up and throwing it away. Abyss started helping but stopped immediately when Demyx came in.

"Oh great! It's mister 'Karate Chop Abyss While She's Not Looking'!" Abyss says. Nyx stops and looks at Demyx.

"IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED?" Nyx asked loudly.

"Yep! I sure did!" Demyx said with a smile. Out of strange circumstances, Nyx got a cold look. Abyss and Demyx looked at her.

"Uhm, are you alright?" Abyss asked her.

"YOU ATTACKED MY FRIEND? HOW DARE YOU?" Nyx drops the garbage bag and walks up to him.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" Abyss grabs her arm.

"I thought you like me!" Demyx said innocently. Nyx's eye twitched.

"You! Take out the trash!" She pointed to the dropped garbage bag.

"Aw, man… Work…" He picked up the garbage bag and left the kitchen. It was quiet.

"What was that all about?" Abyss asked Nyx.

"I dunno, it's the potion still talking. It's giving me moods wings…" Nyx continued cleaning. After a while, Abyss started helping. And finally, after three hours of hard work, they finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Now, what should I make for dinner?" Nyx asked Abyss.

"I don't care, I'm tired…!" She sat on the bar stool and lied down on the cleaned counter.

"Oh hey look! A recipe book!" Nyx reaches up the fridge and grabs a dusty book.

"What? That's a recipe book?" Abyss asked. Nyx opened it and gasped.

"Old Fashioned Chicken Noodle Soup?" Nyx said.

"Hmm, let's try it." Abyss sits up. Nyx opened the refrigerator.

"Aw, man! No chicken! Or anything else for that matter…" She slammed the door closed. Axel walks into the kitchen.

"Wow, you guys cleaned the kitchen?" He said.

"Yep! Mostly Nyx…" Abyss says laying back down.

"We need to go grocery shopping!" Nyx says.

"I'll stay and hold the place down…" Abyss says not getting up.

"Ok. C'mon, Axel! Let's go to the store!" Nyx says happily.

"But I just came in for a snack!" Axel says.

"THERE'S NOTHING IN THE FRIDGE!" Abyss yells, still not moving.

"Alright, but we have to go quick!" Axel says.

"Yaaay! Grocery shopping date!" Nyx sings.

"Remember our bet, Niki!" Abyss says.

"Oh, yeah… Yaaay! No date…?" Nyx says. Her and Axel leave the kitchen through a dark corridor.

"Finally! I'm alone!" Abyss sits up and sighs. A dark corridor appears and Demyx walks out of it. Abyss looks at him, Demyx looks at her, she turns away, he continues to search the kitchen for food, Abyss watches him, he gives up after a few moments, he turns around and looks at her, and…

"What the hell are you looking at?" Abyss says annoyed.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Demyx says back. They glare at each other for a long time. Meanwhile, Axel and Nyx are waiting in a long checkout stand at WinCo.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Axel shouts.

"Calm down! We'll be out in a few minutes." Nyx says.

"It's been an hour now! Why is it taking so long? What is this place?" Axel complained.

"You complain like an old man, shut up!" Nyx said.

An old man turns around and looks at them. "You both sound like an old couple! Quiet, youngins!" He says.

"Oh, we're not a couple." Nyx says.

Axel was surprised. "I'm surprised you told the truth." He says.

"Why wouldn't I? What was I going to say?" She asked him.

They were both quiet.

"... Wha...?" Axel asked.

"Quiet, youngins!" The old man said again. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Abyss and Demyx are having a staring contest. Xigbar walks into the kitchen, walks past them, opens the fridge, closes it after finding nothing in interest, and leaves the kitchen. Demyx blinked and Abyss pointed and laughed.

"Ah hah! I win!" She shouted. Meanwhile, at the store, Axel and Nyx finally reach the front of the line.

"Finally! Let's just pay and leave!" Axel reached into his pocket for the munny.

"That'll be 3000 munny." The cashier said.

Axel gasped. "But I only have 2000 munny!" He said.

"It's Ok, we'll just put this back." Nyx reaches for the pack of steak meat.

"No, not that!" Axel pleads and stops her.

"It's the most expensive thing in the cart! We'll get it next time." She hands it to the cashier.

*Axel sweatdrop -_-;*


	8. Chapter Seven: It's Not What You Think!

Later on, while Demyx and Abyss were arm wrestling, a dark corridor appears in the kitchen and Nyx walks out quickly with bags in her arms.

"You could have at least helped me carry the bags!" She shouted. Axel walks in and the corridor closes.

"Well, you could have kept the steak meat." Axel said back.

"Well, I needed the chicken to make dinner!" Nyx yelled.

"Yeah, but I paid for it all!" Axel yelled back.

"You are so aggravating!" Nyx says.

"I can't stand you either!" Axel says. They glare at each other for a moment.

"Wow, you guys sound like a married couple…" Abyss says, laughing. Nyx turns and sees Abyss and Demyx sitting in bar stools, watching. Nyx says nothing and starts putting the groceries away. Axel sits in a bar stool next to Abyss.

"You're friend is crazy!" Axel says to her. Abyss looks at him suspiciously. Axel was staring at Nyx in an odd way.

"Yeah, I get that a lot lately…" Abyss says.

"So, you and Demyx made a truce, huh?" Axel points down at the table. Abyss and Demyx look; they were still holding hands from the wrestling.

"Ah!" Abyss snatches her arm back, blushing. Demyx moves his hand away and looks down. Meanwhile, Nyx was putting an apron on.

"If you guys aren't gonna help, I suggest you leave the kitchen." Nyx turns around and sees everybody staring at her.

"Peace." Axel leaves. Demyx quietly stands up and leaves. Abyss lays back down.

"Uhm, Sara, you're not helping." Nyx says.

"You said 'guys', I'm a girl." Abyss says. Nyx smiles and continues to cook. She got a large pot and putted on the stove.

"So, why were you and Demyx holding hands when we got back?" Nyx asked Abyss.

"WE WERE WRESTLING! IT WAS NOTHING! YOU DISTRACTED US!" Abyss got shifty eyes. *.|.*

"Ok, Ok, sure…" Nyx laughed a little. After 20 minutes, the soup was done.

"Smells goods!" Marluxia walks into the kitchen.

"Marly! You're all clean!" Nyx runs up and hugs him.

"Uhm, who are you?" He asked.

"It's the flash of purple and cat ears that attacked you before, A.K.A Nyx." Abyss said.

Nyx smiled. "Sorry about that! I was… Crazy a while ago…"

Marluxia nodded his head. "Hey the kitchen is clean! Whatcha cooking?" He asks.

"Old Fashioned Chicken Noodle Soup!" He and Nyx walked over to the pot. She let him taste the broth.

"Mmm, taste good." He says.

"I made it myself. I also went grocery shopping with Axel a while ago and got some more groceries so now you guys have something to eat in the fridge." Nyx said.

Marluxia nodded his head. "Oh yeah, Axel told me about that. He said you were annoying."Nyx gasped.

"I was annoying? He couldn't stop complaining about some freaking steak the whole way back! I was basically running from him in the dark corridor! And he didn't help me carry the flipping bags!" Nyx said annoyed.

"I did the same thing first time I met Demyx. Dark corridors are fun…" Abyss says sitting up.

"You're doing the same thing, too. He wouldn't stop talking about you either." Marluxia says, leaving the kitchen.

"Wait… WHAT?" Nyx says.

"I know something you don't know!" Abyss says.

"What?" Says Nyx. "Axel probably likes you…" Abyss whispers. Nyx eye twitched and she continued to stir the soup.

"Aren't you gonna say anything? Axel has the hots for you and you're not even jumping around screaming like a maniac?" Abyss says amazed.

"Demyx likes you." Nyx says back. Abyss blushes.

"Yeah? So? That doesn't mean I like him!" Abyss shouts. Nyx puts her finger to her lips.

"Quiet!" Abyss gets up and goes to the kitchen door, peeking out a little.

"Oh snap! Everybody is there, Except Saix and Xemnas." Abyss says. Everybody outside looks at the door. Abyss, red as a beet, walks away and sits back down.

"What's wrong with you?" Nyx asks her.

"I'm eating here for dinner. I don't wanna be around people at the moment…" Abyss lays down again.

"I need help carrying the breadsticks though!" Nyx says.

"Use your telekinesis!" Abyss shouted.

A few moments later, Nyx walks out with a plate of breadsticks and a giant pot of soup floating behind her. Everyone was shocked. The pot sat in the middle of the table. Nyx put the breadsticks down next to the pot and served everybody a bowl of soup.

"You made dinner?" Xigbar asks.

"Yep! I was bored! Plus I and Abyss cleaned the kitchen. It was a hell hole…" Nyx says. Everybody else started talking to each other again. When Nyx came to Axel's bowl, he got up and tries to leave.

"Hey, Axel! Where're you going? You're gonna miss a good dinner!" Lexaeus says.

"I'm going to my room." He says and leaves. Nyx eye twitches and she skips his bowl. Demyx gets up and leaves, too. When Nyx came to Marluxia's bowl, he whispered something in her ear that almost made her drop the ladle. After serving everybody, she goes back into the kitchen and lays down with Abyss.

"I thought you were eating out there with Axel and everybody else?" She asked.

"No, Axel left when I came to his soup bowl." Nyx replied.

"So you admit, if he stayed in there, you would have, too?" Abyss asked. Nyx eye twitched again.

"No, I'm not saying that! I just want to stay in here. And I have some news for you…" Nyx says.

"Yeah, what?" Abyss ask.

"You know that pink haired guy, Marluxia?" Nyx said.

"Uh, yeah." Abyss says.

"Uhm, yeah…. He likes you, a lot." Nyx says. Abyss sits up.

"That's because I wasn't the flash of purple and cat ears that attacked him or the drowsy girl that threw Mac and cheese up on him." Abyss jokes.

"Oh, I forgot to make us a bowl. Oh well, wanna sandwich?" Nyx asks.

"Yeah, sure…" Abyss says.

30 minutes later, Xigbar and Xaldin walk in with full stomachs and the empty pot of soup.

"That was good!" Xigbar said.

"Yes, it was too bad Axel couldn't taste his girlfriend's soup." Xaldin says. Nyx and Abyss were asleep on the counter. Xigbar and Xaldin looked at them and left the kitchen.

Abyss and Nyx both had a dream about Kingdom Hearts. They woke up around 2 in the morning, so that meant they were staying up all night. They still stayed in the kitchen because they had no bedroom.

"I need to pee, brb…" Abyss says tiredly. She leaves Nyx in the kitchen by herself. Nyx sees a pile of dishes in the sink and starts washing them.

Abyss wanders downs the hall, looking for the bathroom. When she turns down a hallway, she sees Demyx walking out of his room. He wasn't wearing his cloak; he was wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans. Before she could turn around, he called her name.

"What are you doing? Plotting your next escape?" Demyx says nonchalantly. Abyss smirks.

"Why? You worried I might disappear again?" She asks him. He laughs a little.

"You're a funny one. I like you…" Demyx says. Abyss got wide eyed.

"Wha? OK, I don't have time for this. Where's the bathroom?" She says.

"There's one in my room. The other bath room is far off in the other direction." Demyx says smiling. Abyss just stares at him.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Move!" Abyss pushes him out of the way and walks into his room. Demyx's room had a giant water bed, a fish aquarium, a large fountain for some reason, and a bubble machine in the corner. His sitar was next to his bed.

"My bath room is over there." Demyx pointed to an area where the floor was tile and there was a sink and a toilet. Abyss turns around and glares at him.

"What?" He asks her.

"Where's the freakin' door? I can't pee when there are people watching me!" She says.

"It's just me though! You trust me, right?" Demyx says. Abyss glares at him. A few seconds later, Demyx is being shoved out of his own room.

"But I won't look!" He says. Abyss slams the door and locks it.

Meanwhile, Nyx just finished the dishes.

"There! All clean!" Nyx sings.

"What are you doing up so late?" Axel asks her. Nyx turns around and sees him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some black pants.

"What are you doing up so late?" Nyx asks him back.

"I'm hungry…" He says looking into the fridge.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so hungry if you ate the soup I made you." Nyx mumbles.

"What was that?" Axel said slamming the fridge door.

"Oh, nothing. Just planning tomorrow night's dinner. What do you want? Steak?" Nyx asks him. They just glare at each other. Finally, Axel rubs his forehead.

"I like you." Axel says. Nyx raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked suspiciously. Axel walks up to her. Nyx eyes widen. She was cornered. He brushed the side of her arm with his hand.

"I LIKE you." He says again.

"Uhm, OK!" Nyx slides away from him.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked her.

"Over here!" Nyx goes back to the bar stools. She watches as Axel slowly makes his way towards her.

"Where are you going?" Nyx asks him.

"I'm going over there by you." He says. Nyx starts to get up. Soon, he's chasing her around the kitchen. They're both laughing though.

"Go away!" Nyx says laughing.

"Shh!" Axel puts his finger to his lips, smiling.

"What? Why?" She whispers.

"Uhm, what the hell are you guys doing?" Xaldin was standing in the kitchen.

*Axel and Nyx sweat drop ^.^;*

"What does it look like? I'm chasing her around, do you mind?" Axel says quietly. Nyx turns away, laughing. Xaldin looks at him, goes to the fridge, gets out a jar of pickles, and leaves the kitchen.

After a few more minutes, Abyss let Demyx back into his room.

"Hey! Aren't you going to stay for a while and hang out?" Demyx asks Abyss.

"Uhm, no. I gotta get back to Niki." Abyss says.

"Aw, c'mon. Stay for a while. I got movies!" He holds up a DVD.

"I told you already! I have to- Is that Wall-E?" Abyss asks him. He nods his head.

"Alright!" Abyss grabs his arm and drags him back into the room. Back in the kitchen, Axel tries to hug Nyx. Out of automatic reaction, Nyx threw up a force field and Axel was knocked back onto the floor.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry! It's automatic for some reason." Nyx tells him. Axel sits up.

"Yeah, really?" He says.

"Here! Let me help you up- Ah!" Nyx tripped over his foot and falls on top of him. He caught her in a hug.

*Awkward moment o_o;*

"What's going on here, now?" Marluxia was leaning against the kitchen wall staring at them.

"Ah, no! It's not what you think!" Nyx tries to get up, but Axel wasn't letting go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nyx asked him, laughing.

"Riiight, where's your friend?" Marluxia asks Nyx.

"She went to the bathroom. Uhm, can you help me up?" Nyx held an arm out that Axel was trying to pull down.

"I just remembered, I have to go somewhere. Bye!" Marluxia leaves the kitchen.

"Wait! Is this revenge for me throwing up on you before?" Nyx says, laughing.

"Finally! We need to get a lock on that door." Axel says.

"WHY? IT'S THE KITCHEN! LET ME GO! STOP TICKLING ME!" Nyx was trying to move off of Axel.

Meanwhile, Abyss was in Demyx's room sitting on a couch with the movie in the DVD player.

"Hurry up with the popcorn, Demyx!" Abyss shouted.

"I'll be back! I have to go get the popcorn from the kitchen!" Demyx says.

"Ooo! Get some soda, too!" Abyss says.

"I can't carry all that. Come with me." Demyx says. He and Abyss go down to the kitchen. They get stopped in the hallway by Marluxia.

"You might not wanna go into the kitchen yet…" Marluxia said with a smirk.

"But Nyx is in there… What happened?" Abyss rushed off to the kitchen. Demyx followed. When they opened the door, they were both shocked. Nyx was sitting on the counter, trying to push Axel away from her.

"Go away!" Nyx says again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Abyss shouts. Axel and Nyx freeze, smiles fading from their faces.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Demyx asked curiously, rubbing his chin. Axel attempts to hug Nyx again but she pushes him away.

"It's nothing!" She says, hopping off the counter.

"THE HELL IT'S NOTHING! YOU WERE ON THE COUNTER, SMILING!" Abyss wasn't mad, just very shocked.

"Calm down! You'll wake everyone else up!" Demyx says, grabbing her hand. Abyss didn't notice.

"Why are you even in here, Axel?" Abyss asks him.

"I was hungry!" He says.

"Yeah, hungry for something else…" Demyx mumbles.

"Hey, you two are holding hands." Nyx points at Abyss. Abyss looks at her hand and snatches it away slowly.

"Don't change the subject!" Abyss shouts. Axel sits in a bar stool.

"Might as well tell them. Everyone else knows…" Axel says smiling.

"Alright! I was on the counter, trying to escape!" Nyx walks over to Abyss and hides behind her.

"Strange things happened…" She whispers.

"I rather not hear the details…" Abyss whispered back. Demyx walks up to a cabinet and pulls out a few bags of popcorn.

"There! I got the popcorn!" He says.

"Popcorn? You guys were going to watch a movie?" Nyx asks her. Abyss face got a little red.

"Yeah, we were…" She said distantly, thinking.

"Yep, Wall-E." Demyx says.

"WALL-E? I WANNA WATCH!" Nyx jumps around in a circle.

"Do you and your boyfriend want to watch it with us?" Demyx asks wrapping his arm around Abyss, who doesn't notice much.

"YES! Wait, he's not my boyfriend!" Nyx says. Axel gets up from the chair.

"Yeah, sure nothing better to do…" Axel puts his hand in his pockets and looks at Nyx. Abyss suddenly moves Demyx's arm away.

"I need to get sodas!" She says.

"Oh, we don't have sodas." Nyx says.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't get any from the store?" Abyss asks.

"We didn't get any steak either…" Axel mumbles. Nyx smirks at him.

"Wanna go to the store?" Abyss asks Axel.

"I don't have any more munny left." Axel says.

"And I lost my munny a while ago, it just disappeared or something." Demyx says.

Nyx and Abyss look at each other, trying not to laugh. Nyx raises her hand. "I got some munny! Let's go to WinCo!"


	9. Chapter Eight: More Shopping

10 minutes later, all four of them are standing in the soda aisle, arguing about which flavor to get.

"What about Cola?" Abyss says.

"No, Dr. Pepper!" Axel says.

"What about Sprite?" Demyx ask.

"Wait, Nyx should decide, she has the munny." Abyss says. Axel picks up a case of Dr. Pepper and starts walking off.

"Wait, where are you going with that?" Abyss asks him.

"I like Dr. Pepper, remember?" Nyx says happily.

"Oh, yeah…" Abyss says.

"We can get your Cola, too. I got enough." Nyx says.

"Ok, let's get Sprite, then." Abyss says. 15 minutes later, they're standing in the checkout line.

"Why is this talking so long?" Abyss says.

"There's like fifty people here and it's like 2 in the morning!" Demyx says.

"I don't believe this! It's like from earlier…" Axel says. Nyx laughs.

"Yeah, it is." She says.

"Can't we do a self check out or something?" Demyx asks.

"Munny doesn't go into self check out machines, remember?" Axel says annoyed.

"Hey, don't get all mad at me." Demyx says.

"Hey, hey! Enough! Let's just look for a shorter line!" Abyss says. Nyx and Abyss look around at all the check stands. An employee walks out of the staff room and starts heading towards a checkout stand.

"Get ready, Niki…" Abyss whispers to Nyx.

"Get ready for what?" Axel asks suspiciously. When the empty checkout stand light came on, Nyx and Abyss started sprinting towards it, with a large group of other people behind her.

"Go! Nyx, Go!" Abyss shouts. A lady was coming up next to them; she had a cart full of canned food.

"She's going to beat us!" Abyss shouts.

In a last attempt, they start running faster, and then slide across the ground, with no friction, and slides first into the checkout stand.

"YES! HA! IN YOUR FACE, LADY!" Abyss shouts and stands up. The lady glares at them. Demyx and Axel were surprised.

"Uh, hello? Bring the stuff over!" Nyx shouts. 5 minutes later, they're walking back into the kitchen.

"So, when a new stand opens, you have to make a mad dash towards it?" Demyx asks Abyss.

"Yes, yes you do. It happens a lot where we're from, except it is a lot worse." Abyss says. Axel and Abyss made the popcorn while Demyx and Nyx waited in the room.

"So, you like my friend?" Nyx asks Demyx.

"Uh, yep." Demyx smiles.

"Ok, but here's a warning… Hurt her, I kill you…." Nyx said darkly, eyes flashing. Demyx scoots away from her. Meanwhile, in the kitchen.

"So, you like Niki?" Abyss asks Axel.

"A lot." Axel smiles.

"Ok, but just a warning… Hurt her, I kill you, slowly…." She says happily, eyes piercing. Axel frets, grabs the bowl of popcorn and walks out the kitchen with Abyss.

"Ok, how is the seating going to work?" Nyx stands up in front of everyone.

"I'm sitting on the edge of the couch." Abyss says.

"I'm sitting next to Abyss." Demyx says smiling.

"Wha-Why?" Abyss asks.

"My couch, my rules!" Demyx says, scooting towards her.

"Hmm, then I'll get the other edge, I guess." Nyx sits down next to Axel. He lays his head on her shoulder.

"I'm tired." He says.

"Then go to sleep." Nyx says to him. Demyx wrapped his arm around Abyss's shoulders. She sighs.

"I'll let this one slide…" She whispers. Demyx chuckles a little.

45 minutes into the movie, Demyx and Axel fall asleep. Demyx was sleeping on Abyss's shoulder with his arm around her waist; Axel's head was lying on Nyx's lap.

"Uhm, Sara. What do we do?" Nyx whispers.

"I don't know, sleep?" Abyss whispers back.

"My leg is getting numb though!" Nyx whispers.

"Wake him up then!" Abyss whispers.

"Would help, but yeah, kinda tied down here!" Abyss points at Demyx's arm. Suddenly, Axel wakes up.

"Want to sleep in my room?" He asks Nyx. Nyx looked over at Abyss wide eyed. She was shaking her head.

"I'll stay here." Nyx says smiling. Axel nods his head tiredly, gets up, and leaves the room.

"Now, one more to go!" Abyss points at Demyx. Suddenly, he gets up, too.

"Wow, I fell asleep, huh?" He says tiredly.

"Uhm, yeah. You did!" Abyss says. Demyx just looks at her and lays back down.

"What the hell?" Abyss says. Nyx curled up in a ball at the other end of the couch.

"Stuck on you…!" She whispers.

"Yah think?" Abyss says annoyed. By the time Wall-E was over, they were both asleep.

It was noon. Demyx and Abyss were stretched out on the couch. He had both of his arms wrapped around Abyss and she was cuddled up close to him. Nyx was gone. Demyx and Abyss woke up at the same time.

"Hey…" Demyx says tiredly. Abyss got wide eyed.

"Uhm, hey… Where's Nyx?" Abyss asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably went to Axel's room after all." Demyx said squeezing her.

"I gotta go find her. Can you let go?" Abyss asked him. He sighed, then, released her. They just stare at each other, and then Abyss left his room.

"Well, that was… Strange…" She said to herself. She stopped in front of Xaldin and asked him if he's seen Nyx. He said the last time he saw her was last night in the kitchen with Axel. Abyss continued to search for her. She came up to the Mission Room. Saix was there standing by the window. Axel was there too. She goes up to Axel and asks if Nyx went to his room.

"I wish…" Axel mumbles.

"Then, where the hell is she?" Abyss shouts.

"She went on a quick mission with Xigbar." Saix says. Axel and Abyss looks at him.

"WHAT?" They both say. A dark corridor opens and Nyx walks out, then Xigbar. Nyx had her hood on.

"That was so awesome! I can't wait to tell Sara!" Nyx says happily.

"Niki!" Abyss shouts running to her. Nyx turns around and sees her.

"Oh, hey, guess where I went!" Nyx said jumping up and down.

"Where?" Abyss asked.

"I… Went… To…" Nyx stopped jumping to catch her breath.

"We went to Halloween Town." Xigbar says.

"Aw, what?" Abyss says.

"Yeah! It was sooo awesome! And guess what else? I got weapons finally!" Nyx shows her the gloves she was wearing; they were black and had long, metallic claws at the tips.

"Whoa! Freddy Krueger…" Axel said laughing.

"I bought them to match her cat ears." Xigbar said.

"Yup! Now, I can kick some ass! Cat girl style!" Nyx playfully claws the air.

"Oh, OK!" Abyss said smiling.

"I got tons of more munny, too! Now, we can go grocery shopping to find dinner!" Nyx says retracting her long claws back into the gloves.

"How the hell did you do that?" Abyss asked. Nyx looks at her gloves.

"I dunno… But it's cool!" Nyx grabs Abyss's arm and they go to the kitchen. When they get there, they sit on the bar stools.

"Let's talk for a second." Nyx insisted.

"Uhm, OK." Abyss says suspiciously, Nyx was smiling hard.

"What's the deal?" Abyss says.

"When I woke up this morning, I was on the floor. I look up at the couch and see you and Demyx cuddling. Now you tell me… WHAT'S THE DEAL?" Nyx shouts shaking her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Abyss shouts back. They both started laughing.

"Uhm, what's going on in here?" Luxord was in the kitchen.

"Doesn't that thing have a sound or something?" Abyss says. Luxord goes to the fridge and looks in it.

"I just came from an exhausting mission… And there's no milk. How am I going to have cereal if there's no milk?" He says frustrated.

"Oh, I was going to go to the store later. Make a list so I know what to get." Nyx tells him. Luxord nods his head and leaves the kitchen. 5 minutes later, he came back with a long piece of paper.

"Oh no…" Abyss says, lying down on the counter.

"This is what everyone wants from the store." Luxord hands her the piece of paper and leaves the kitchen.

"Ok, let's see…" Nyx examines the list.

1. Milk- Luxord

2. Steak- Axel

3. Watermelon- Marluxia

4. Cheese-Saix

5. Toilet Paper- Xaldin

6. Soap- Xemnas

7. Bubble Bath- Xemnas

8. Bubble Gum- Demyx

9. Ice Cream- Demyx

10. Steak- Axel

11. Shaving Cream- Xaldin

12. Potting Soil- Marluxia

13. Sea Salt Ice Cream- Roxas and Axel (Nyx screams happily)

14. Chocolate-Saix

15. Salt- Xigbar

16. Eggs- Luxord

17. Flour-Luxord

18. Tea Bags- Luxord (Nyx laughs; inside joke)

19. Whip Cream-Xemnas

20. Strawberries-Saix (Nyx and Abyss: What the hell…?)

"OK, well this going to be tiring…" Abyss mumbles.

"I know, and I have to buy some things for dinner." Nyx sighs. They sit there quiet for a moment.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Nyx says determined.

"You carry the heavy stuff." Abyss says. They both stand up out the bar stools.

"How are we going to get there?" Abyss asks.

"Don't worry! Xigbar taught me how to summon the dark corridor thingy!" Nyx holds her hand out and a dark corridor appears. Abyss's jaw dropped.

"You must teach me that!" She says excitedly.

"Ok! I'll teach you while we're shopping. You can do it when we need to return home!" Nyx says. They walk in and disappear.


	10. Chapter Nine: Hot Tub

3 hours later, they're both standing in line, at WinCo, with a cart full of groceries.

"How the hell are we going to carry all this? Damn it!" Abyss says annoyed. Nyx shrugs her shoulders.

"We should have asked somebody to come with us to help carry all of this…" Nyx says.

"I'll go and get one of them now!" Abyss holds her hand out and a dark corridor appears.

"Yes! I did it!" Abyss says happily, running into it.

"Ah, there's nothing like helping your best friend summon darkness…" Nyx sighs. A few moments later, the dark corridor appears; Abyss walks out, along with Axel, Xaldin, and Xigbar.

"Yaaay! Help!" Nyx sings.

"Hey! You're getting steak!" Axel points into the cart.

"Yup! We're having steak, mash potatoes, and salad. Abyss eyes got wide.

"Mashed tatoes?" She asks. Nyx nods her head.

"Yaaay, tatoes!" They both say. Axel, Xigbar, and Xaldin look at them weird. After getting the groceries scanned, Nyx realized there wasn't enough munny to get it all.

"Ok, we have to put something back." Nyx tells them.

Axel grabs the steak. "Not again! We're keeping these!" He says.

"Ok, uhm… What about this?" Abyss holds up a bag of tater tots.

"But that's for lunch." Nyx says.

"Oh, never mind then…" Abyss puts it down. Nyx looks around all the groceries and spots a pack of condoms.

"What the- I don't remember getting these?" Nyx picks it up. Axel and Xigbar start whistling and looking around.

"Wow…" Abyss mumbles.

*Abyss sweat drop -_-;*

"I'll throw in some munny." Xaldin reaches into his pocket and gives it to the cashier. 5 minutes later, they're all walking into kitchen through the dark corridor. They set the groceries down on the counter and Xigbar and Xaldin leave.

"Ok, bye!" Abyss says.

"Wait? You're not going to help put the groceries away?" Nyx asks.

"Nope!" Abyss leaves the kitchen, following Xigbar and Xaldin. Nyx and Axel were in the kitchen alone.

"I'll help you." Axel says reaching into a bag. While they were putting groceries away, Saix comes in.

"Axel, you need to complete your last mission by today." He says.

"Oh, right…" Axel says bye to Nyx and leaves the kitchen, handing Saix the whip cream on the way out. Saix put the whip cream in the fridge and finished helping Nyx put the groceries away.

"Good Saix puppy…" Nyx mumbles.

"What?" Saix asked her. Nyx just laughed.

*Saix sweatdrop -_-;*

He leaves the kitchen. When Nyx started cooking, Abyss came in and sat on the bar stool.

"Glad you're back, where did you go?" Nyx asked her.

"Luxord taught me how to play blackjack. I won all three games. And I got 500 munny." Abyss says, lying down onto the counter. Nyx started seasoning the steak, and Abyss got up and put the potatoes in the pot.

While they were cooking, Demyx came in. Abyss saw him and turned away, blushing. Demyx sat in a bar stool and watched her.

"What are you looking at?" Abyss asked annoyed.

"You." Demyx said dreamily.

"I think your boyfriend wants to cuddle again." Nyx says.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Abyss says annoyed.

"It sure looked like it last night." Nyx says laughing.

"Shut up!" Abyss shouts and pokes Nyx in the arm and turns around.

"Ow…!" Nyx rubbed her arm. Axel walks in. Nyx turns around slowly.

"Oh, look who's here, Niki!" Abyss says.

"Axel!" Nyx runs over and jumps up, hugging him.

*Abyss sweatdrop -_-;*

"Oh, hey!" Axel said surprised.

"Down, Niki…!" Abyss says. Nyx gets off of him, still hugging. Demyx and Abyss looked at each other for a long time. Abyss turns away, staring into the pot of boiling potatoes.

"Why are you back so soon?" Nyx asks Axel.

"I tried to get through the mission quick so I can see you. I brought you a present, too." Axel says. Nyx stops hugging him.

"What did you bring me? What did you bring me?" Nyx asked excitedly.

"I'll show you later." Axel says. Just then, Demyx got a smile on his face and he leaves the kitchen suddenly.

"What's up with him?" Axel asks.

"Oh, he's just sprung off of Sara." Nyx points at Abyss.

"Whatever…" Abyss puts her elbow on the counter faced away from them, staring at the pot. She started thinking about Demyx, his hair, the way he wore his clothes, how he smelled so good. Abyss started blushing and snapped out of it. Nyx walked over to the stove and looked at Abyss who was staring off into space.

"Hey!" Nyx said. Abyss jumped.

"What?" She said back.

"We're training tomorrow at the Olympic Coliseum, Saix told Axel to tell us." Nyx says happily.

"Finally! I get to use ye ole poly-sword!" Abyss stretches her arms out. Marluxia walks into the kitchen.

"Well, hello there, ladies." He says cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Marly!" Nyx says happily. He puts both of his arms around Nyx and Abyss's shoulders.

"So, what's for din-din?" He asks. "Steak…" Abyss says annoyed.

"And mashed potatoes, and salad." Nyx says.

"Oh that sounds good. I love steak…" He says to Abyss, who was leaning away from him. If she was paying more attention, she could have sworn Marluxia sniffed her hair.

"Well, we better get back to cooking!" Nyx says moving him towards the door.

"Alright, then." He leaves the kitchen.

"I swear! That's guy's a weirdo!" Abyss finally says.

"He likes you." Nyx says laughing.

"Aw, what?" Abyss shouts.

"What do you think Axel got for me?" Nyx asks.

"I dunno, but why were there condoms in the cart?" Abyss shouts.

"I don't know!" Nyx said, pondering.

"I think I know what Axel is trying to do now!" Abyss points up.

"What? What is he trying to do?" Nyx shakes her. Axel comes back in.

"I almost forgot something!" He said.

Abyss and Nyx watched as he grabbed the box of condoms and left the kitchen.

"Oh… I see…" Nyx says.

"Watch out for him…" Abyss warns her. Nyx nods her head and they continue to cook.

After dinner, Axel took Nyx off somewhere. Abyss was going to stop her but Demyx got in the way.

"Do you like hot tubs?" He asked her.

"Uhm, yes…?" Abyss said suspiciously.

"Do you want to get in a hot tub?" Demyx asked.

"Where is this hot tub?" Abyss asks. 5 minutes later, they're in Demyx's room.

"When did you get a freaking hot tub in your room?" Abyss asked.

"Actually, my waterbed turns into a hot tub. Pretty cool, huh?" He asks.

"Pretty cool? It's-!" Abyss looks at him.

"It's Ok…" She says calmly.

"Do you wanna get in?" Demyx asks her.

"But I don't have a swim suit." She says. Demyx goes to his dresser and pulls out a one piece swim suit; it was red and black with a piece of cloth with a ring in the middle connecting the top and the bottom pieces.

"What the hell? So you just keep a girl's bikini in your top drawer?" Abyss asks him.

"Don't worry. It's never been used, you can have it." Demyx hands it to her. The tag was still attached to it.

"Did you buy this for me?" She asked him.

Demyx blushed. "Yep!"

Abyss held it up. "How do you know it's my size?" She asked.

"Oh, that's easy. While you were asleep last night, I took a peek at your…" Demyx stopped when Abyss started glaring at him. A few seconds later, he's being kicked out of his room, again.

"Aw, c'mon!" He shouted.

"I still don't trust you!" Abyss shouts.

A few minutes later, she opens his door. "OK, you can come in now." Abyss says. Demyx looks at her for a moment. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Abyss yells. Demyx blushes.

"Nothing!" He walks in and closes the door. A few moments later, they were both in the hot tub.

"Ah, so warm…" Abyss says relaxed. Demyx is sitting across from her.

"So, you like it?" Demyx asks.

"I love it…." Abyss says sinking into the water. It got really quiet.

"Why did you invite me into your hot tub?" Abyss asks him.

"Because I like you, I already told you that." He says. Abyss hides half her face in the water to conceal the blushing. Demyx stands up and floats over to her side.

"I never let anyone into my hot tub, ever. Except you." He says. Abyss blushed even more. Demyx stretched his arm around her shoulder and sinks to her level. All of a sudden, Nyx comes busting into the room. Demyx stands up quickly.

"Hey, can you knock?" He shouts. Abyss turned around and saw Nyx; her hair and her clothes were messed up. She had a frozen look on her face.

"Uhm, Nyx. Are you alright?" Abyss asked getting out of the tub. Axel came up behind her, his hair and clothes were messed up too.

"What the- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?" Abyss shouted.

"Magic carpet ride…" Nyx said quietly.

"Oh, okay." Abyss said calming down.

"I let her ride it for a while, she went crazy and lost control for a second but I helped her out before we crashed." Axel said stretching. Nyx grabbed Abyss's shoulders.

"It… Was… Awesome!" Nyx said shaking her.

"Believe it or not, nothing sounded right in that sentence." Demyx said to Axel.

"I know…" Axel smiled.

"Hey, hot tub? Can we join?" Nyx asked Demyx.

"Uhm, well…" Demyx rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, I had another surprise for you, Nyx. It's in my room." Axel says. Abyss grabs Nyx and puts her to the side.

"I think she has had enough thrills for one night." Abyss says crossing her arms.

"Hey, you're wearing a swimsuit?" Axel asks. Abyss blushes.

"Yes, I am!" Abyss says.

"Ok, well, See you guys later!" Nyx grabs Axels' arm and speed off down the hall.


	11. Chapter Ten: A Pissy Mood

Abyss got back in the hot tub and leaned against Demyx, and Demyx wrapped his arm around her shoulder again. Abyss started thinking. Thinking deep thoughts… Deep thoughts of deepness of the deep… (Demyx moves his hand onto her leg) Deeper then the abyss thought of deepness of deep thoughts…. Deeper than… deep…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Abyss says standing up.

"I was…! I don't know!" Demyx pleaded.

"OK, I'm done relaxing!" Abyss gets out of the hot tub and grabs her clothes.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Demyx asks.

"I'm going to get Nyx!" She leaves the room. Meanwhile, Nyx is in Axel's room.

"OK, so what's the other surprise?" Nyx asks him. He points across his room; there was a giant trampoline.

"Ooo! Yaaay!" Nyx runs over to the trampoline and starts jumping. Axel joins in. Meanwhile, Abyss stops in front of Axel's door; she heard loud, squeaking noises. She busted into the room.

"NYX DON'T!" She shouted. Nyx and Axel stops jumping on the trampoline.

"Oh, hey Abyss! Done with the hot tub already? Join us!" Nyx starts jumping again. Axel gets off the trampoline.

"What's with the hot tubs and trampolines?" Abyss shouted.

"I don't know, but hey, Nyx said she was going to sleep here tonight." Axel says.

"Oh no, she's not! Where the hell am I suppose to sleep?" Abyss yells.

"You're sleeping in here with me! On this trampoline!" Nyx says jumping off of the trampoline. Abyss looks around Axel's room. It was kinda big like Demyx's room; the walls were dark red. His bed had a canopy, there was a weight lifter and a big screen TV with an Xbox 360 attached to it.

"Uhm, can I use your bathroom?" Abyss points to a door in his room.

"Sure. Go ahead." Axel says going back to the trampoline. Abyss rushes into the bath room and changes into her normal clothes. When she came out, Nyx and Axel were playing the Xbox 360.

"Well, see you guys later!" Abyss says waving. Nyx pauses the game.

"Wait! You're not sleeping in here?" Nyx asks.

"No, call me crazy, but I don't feel safe in here." Abyss says shifting her eyes around.

"Where are you gonna sleep then?" Nyx asks her.

"I dunno…" Abyss says closing the door. She expected for Nyx to come out after her but she didn't. Abyss went back to Demyx's room. Demyx let her in, she told him she needed a place to sleep for the night, Demyx offered her to sleep with him in his bed, and Abyss punches him in the arm. Now, Demyx is on the couch and Abyss is in his bed.

Meanwhile, Axel and Nyx decide to sleep on the trampoline. Nyx couldn't sleep so Axel stayed up talking to her. "So, you think she's in Demyx's room?" Nyx asks him.

"For the millionth time, yes…" Axel yawns. Nyx turns to her side and Axel put his arm around her.

"Remember yesterday? I was starting to hate you back."

"But I never hated you. It was all an act." Axel said. Nyx smiles and starts cuddling with him.

"Do you think Abyss and Demyx are getting together?" Nyx asked with a yawn. Axel sighed.

"Probably…" He shushes Nyx and they both fall asleep.

Back in Demyx's room, Abyss was talking to Demyx from the bed to the couch. "What do you think Nyx is doing right now?" Abyss asks him.

"Something we should be doing…" Demyx mumbles. Abyss sits up and launches a pillow at him.

"Can't you be more caring?" Abyss asks Demyx. He picks up the pillow and lays on it.

"I do care… About you…" He says. Abyss sits up.

"I'm glad you do…" She says. Demyx turns and looks at her.

"So…Does that mean I can come over there and cuddle?" He asked. Abyss got an annoyed look on her face.

"Uh, yea-no!" She crosses her arms and lays back down.

The next morning, Axel woke Nyx up. "Ready to train?" He said tiredly.

"No…" Nyx mumbled, burying her face in his shirt.

"I guess we can sleep a little longer…" Axel wraps his arm around Nyx and goes back to sleep. Suddenly, a faint noise came from down the hall. "What was that?" Axel asked tiredly.

"Mmm… don't know…" Nyx said. Eventually, they both got up and went towards the noise. It was coming from Demyx's room. Instantly, Nyx dashes down the hallway and into Demyx's room. Abyss was yelling at Demyx; she was standing across from him over the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Abyss yelled.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A SIGN!" Demyx pleads.

"WHAT SIGN, YOU IDIOT?" She picks up a pillow and throws it at him.

"Hey! What's going on?" Nyx shouts.

"HE WAS GETTING FRESH WITH ME!" Abyss points at Demyx. Nyx eye twitched.

"Oh, my gosh! I wake up to this, really?" Nyx walks out of the room, past Axel. "Hey, what was going on?" Axel asked her.

"Nothing!" Nyx said annoyed. Axel looked in the room; Demyx was being chased around the room with Abyss's poly-sword.

Eventually, everybody got into the mission room. Nyx and Abyss were tired and cranky. Demyx was limping. Saix was standing by the window, again.

"Why does he stand there all the time? Is he staring at the freakin heart shaped moon?" Abyss asks annoyed.

"It's not a moon, it's Kingdom Hearts. The heart of all hearts." Nyx mumbles tiredly.

"You know what doesn't make sense, you going back to Demyx's room. I told you he likes you." Nyx said smiling.

"I was tired! And you what else doesn't make sense? You sleeping in Axel's room." Abyss smirks. They both started talking about what was annoying.

"You know what else is annoying? You're minding your own business, right? And all of a sudden, a really happy person, you don't know, comes up to you and starts asking you questions." Nyx says.

"I know, right? Like, what the fuck? Who are you? Get out of my fucking face…" Abyss says. "I swear, I hate when people are fucking happy, like super happy though…" Nyx says.

"Preps…" They both say darkly. Xigbar and Marluxia are looking at them.

"You guys are scary when you're mad." Marluxia says.

"I'm always like this…" Abyss says darkly.

"Yeah, but it's rare for Nyx. She looks evil…" Xigbar says. Nyx looks up at them both with a piercing stare. Marluxia and Xigbar winced.

"OK! Ready to go, you two?" Axel says happily.

"You're way too happy right now…" Nyx says annoyed putting her hood on.

"As long as I get to destroy something…" Abyss says cracking her knuckles. All three of them walk through the dark corridor and go to the Coliseum. They went into the Coliseum when everybody left.

"Alright! I'll watch you guys from the stands, OK?" Axel says. Nyx extended her cat claws out; Abyss summoned her poly-sword for the second time that day. A group of Heartless appears and Abyss and Nyx lashed out on them. Abyss used her poly-sword and summoned a giant tornado that swept them away. While they were in the air, Nyx jumped up and attacked them all with her claws. After that group disappeared, a field of blizzard plants appears. Nyx shielded herself while Abyss summoned a fire stampede, destroying them all.

"Damn it! I'm out of MP!" Abyss shouted.

"Then just fight!" Nyx shouts. Out of anger, Abyss puts the sword back and starts attacking with her hair. They destroyed Heartless after Heartless. After an hour, they finished. Axel was amazed by how well they fought.

"Why? Because we're girls?" Nyx asks annoyed.

"Uhm… Actually…" While Axel was explaining, Nyx left the arena.

"Wow, she really is pissed at you…" Abyss says stretching. The Coliseum was big. Abyss looked around the stands and spotted Demyx in a corner. She waves at him. He stands up and goes up to her.

"Sorry about earlier…" Abyss says quietly.

"No, it's alright. You can be mad at me." Demyx says. They both stand there quietly for a long time. Abyss kisses him on the cheek and runs off. Demyx stands there with a smile frozen on his face. When everybody got back to the castle, Nyx was still mad. Axel was trying to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell him. Abyss and Demyx were talking and laughing.

"My head just hurts, ok?" Nyx yells.

"Do you want to go lay down in my room or something?" Axel asks her.

"Yes…" Nyx pouts. Axel takes Nyx to his room.

"I'm going to check on her." Abyss tells Demyx. Abyss goes with Axel and Nyx. Nyx and Axel didn't notice Abyss was behind them.

"I don't think this is going to work out, Axel…" Nyx says.

"What? What do you mean?" Axel asked. Abyss hid behind a wall and listened in on their conversation.

"I mean I can't 'Do' this." Nyx says.

"OK, 'Do' what?" Axel asked her. Nyx just stares at him. After a few seconds, he got it.

"Oh, I see…" Axel leans against the wall. Abyss raises her eyebrow.

"What are they talking about?" Abyss thinks to herself. She watches as Axel pulls Nyx close to him.

"C'mon, Niki…" Axel whispers.

"I can't…" Nyx whispers back. While Abyss was eavesdropping on their conversation, Marluxia comes up behind her and pinches her- "AHH!" Abyss shrieks and jumps out of hiding. Axel and Nyx look and see Abyss stomping off and Marluxia on the ground twitching. Axel and Nyx walked over to him.

"What happened?" Nyx asked. Marluxia looked up at her.

"Despair… Pain… Darkness…" He mumbles.

"Snap out of it, you're talking like Xemnas." Axel joked. Nyx helped Marluxia off the ground.

"Yeah, you totally sounded like Xemnas for a second." She laughs. After a few more seconds, Nyx grips her head and faints.

"What's wrong with you?" Demyx asked Abyss. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"That pink haired moron! That's what's wrong!" Abyss said annoyed. Suddenly, she faints. Demyx catches her.

Nyx and Abyss were taken to an Analysis Room where Vexen and Zexion could see what was wrong with them. After many hours of studying, they found out that Nyx and Abyss were slowly mutating with the darkness. The cause of this was their modified cloaks. They've been in and out of the dark corridors lately that they started changing. But Zexion and Vexen stopped it just in time, so they were half-mutated. Nothing changed really but their height, clothing, and eyes. Enhanced strength too. Nobody was allowed to see them for a while. Everybody was depressed, who was going to cook dinner now? Axel and Demyx were depressed, too, but not for that reason.

"When are those two going to awaken?" Axel asked Saix.

"Xemnas said that they'll be awake within a few weeks." Saix said nonchalantly.

Later that night, in the Analysis Room, Nyx and Abyss woke up.

"What happened…?" Abyss asked tiredly. Nyx got off the testing table and looked in the mirror.

"Oh, my gosh! We look like Lady GaGa's backup dancers!" Nyx placed her hands on her head.

"What is this place? Did they test on us?" Abyss shrieks. Abyss had a black and red body suit and most of her hair was silver and longer. Her eyes were red.

"Niki, what happened to us?" Abyss asked. But when she looked around, Nyx had already left the room.

"Crap…" She went to go find her.

Meanwhile in the mission room, everybody was sitting around doing nothing. Luxord, Xaldin, and Lexaeus were playing poker.

"This was more fun with the girl…" Luxord mumbled. Xaldin nods.

"When are they going to wake up?" Marluxia asks Demyx.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He says. Axel was just coming out of the dark corridor when they were talking about them.

"It's been like three weeks so far, only a couple more to go…" He mumbles. Out of nowhere, Nyx comes running into the Mission room everybody gasps. Nyx's hair was in a bun on top of her head. She wore an all white body suit and has claws. Her eyes looked like cat eyes sometimes and were dark purple.

"I don't wanna!" Nyx yelled.

"Get back here!" Abyss shouts, coming into the room. Everybody watched as the two ran around the room shouting. Saix walks in.

"What? They're awake?" He shouts. Abyss and Nyx stopped running and yelling.

"Oh… Hey everybody…!" Nyx waves nervously.

*Abyss and Nyx sweatdrop ^.^;*

* * *

_LDH: Just letting everybody know, I do not have anything against preppy or super happy people! Because I'm happy 60% of the time... And I have nothing against Lady GaGa! She's freakin' awesome...!_

_LDH: *sings* Pa-pa-pa-poker face..._

_*awkward silence*_

_LDH: Okay, then... Back to editing... *walks off*_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Part Heartless?

_LDH: Okay, this chapter is kinda short, but for a good reason!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I can't tell the reason, but it's a good reason!_

_Enjoy the chapter...! \(^.^)/_

* * *

Zexion comes in and sees them. "Well, I didn't expect this. I guess I was wrong about the analysis." He rubs his forehead.

Nyx looks around and spots Axel. "Axel!" She runs over and tackles him. Xaldin and Xigbar laugh.

Abyss sighs. "Well, at least you're back to normal… I think…"

Abyss rubs her forehead. "OK, why are we like this?" She asks.

"It's because you modified your cloaks. The darkness got inside you and you started to, kind of, mutate a little…" Saix said nonchalantly. Nyx stands up shocked.

"WHAT? WE'RE MUTANTS? Like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

*everybody (but Nyx) face palms*

Nyx starts dancing around happily, singing the ninja turtle theme song.

"Oh, wow… OK, so we're part Heartless now? That's weird…" Abyss looks at her hands, there are symbols on them.

"Yes, you are sort of part Heartless." Zexion says

Nyx stops dancing and rushes out the room saying, "Oh, lordy, part Heartless babies… I'm hungry!"

"OK… Wait… What?" Abyss shoots a glance at Axel. He was shocked for a moment also. Abyss finds Nyx in the kitchen cooking. Demyx follows her.

"So, you mutated?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, I did…" Abyss said annoyed. Nyx turns around, putting the apron on.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" She asks.

"I don't care, as long theirs food…" Abyss sits on the bar stool and lay on the counter. Demyx sits next to her.

"But you're OK, now, right?" He asks her.

"Yes, I'm fine! Why are you asking me all these questions?" Abyss asks him. Demyx shrugged his shoulders.

Axel rushes into the kitchen. "Oh, snap, you two are in here?" He asks.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Abyss asks him.

"We need to go to the store again! I'm making tacos for dinner!" Nyx says.

"Whatever, I'll stay here and hold the place down…" Abyss says.

"I'm coming with you." Axel says.

"OK! Now, where did I put my munny?" Nyx checks her suit for pockets. All of a sudden, a bag on munny appears on the kitchen counter. Everybody looks at it.

"I don't even want to know…" Abyss mumbles.

"Well, alright! Let's go!" Nyx grabs the bag of munny and opens a dark corridor. Axel and Nyx walked through and it disappears.

"Do you remember what happened three weeks ago?" Demyx asks Abyss. Abyss sits up and thinks for a moment. "Yeah, barely... The last thing I remember is training at the Coliseum and that's about it." Abyss lays back down.

Demyx sighs. "So… You don't remember kissing-" Abyss shoots a sharp look at him. "Kissing? Why would I remember kissing? Who was I kissing?" She yelled. Demyx nods his head and leaves the kitchen. "Hey! Get back here and tell me! I'm not done talking to you!" Abyss follows him.

Meanwhile, at the store… "So, you don't remember the magic carpet ride?" Axel asks her.

"Ooo! The magic carpet ride? I wanna go! Take me!" Nyx says excitedly.

"Uhm, I will. And you don't remember…" Axel stops. Nyx looks at him.

"Remember what? Oh! Training at the Coliseum? Cleaning the kitchen? The Wall-E movie?" Nyx asked him.

"The Wall-E movie! That's it! Do you remember me falling asleep on your lap?" Axel asks.

"Yeah, and you asked if I wanted to go to your room. I said no, you left, Demyx was on Abyss, I fell asleep, I woke up on the floor that next morning, they were cuddling, I went on a quick mission with Xiggy, he bought me claw gloves, they mutated on me now…" Nyx goes on about what happened that day.

* * *

_LDH: Yeah it was a short chapter... (-_-)... But, it's not the last! I actually have no idea how many chapters this story will make... I'll write more soon, a.s.a.p! pronto!_

_*runs off*  
_


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

Finally, freakin' finally. I have gotten to write more of this fanfiction! Yes!

It's been almost a year! I also changed the rating of this story from K to T.

(Personally, I think cursing isn't for the ten year old child obsessed with Kingdom Hearts Fanfictions… Then again…)

Nevermind! On with the story!

Now, where did I leave off…? Oh yeah!

Wait….

That's not it…

Or was it…?

A ha!

I got it! Nyx and Abyss were partially mutated into heartless… and can't remember the last hour before they fainted… right…

…

Enjoy the Story!

After Axel and Nyx returned from the store, Nyx spotted Abyss sitting on the barstool. It looked like she was thinking really hard about something or that she was trying to remember.

"Watcha doing, Abyss?" Nyx said while setting the groceries on the counter. Axel did the same. He looked very annoyed. The entire time, he was trying to make Nyx remember what happened before she fainted.

"Oh, nothing, I was trying to remember something…" Abyss mumbled lying back down on the counter.

"Well, I think, if you can't remember something, it wasn't that important…" Nyx mumbled. Axel got a shocked look on his face.

"How can you say that?" He shouted. Nyx and Abyss looked at him funny.

"What's wrong with you…?" Abyss asked him suspiciously. Saix walked into the kitchen.

"Axel, Xemnas requested all of the organization members to a meeting right away, except for Nyx and Abyss, they're not invited to this one." He said nonchalantly. Axel sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright… later you guys…" Axel said leaving through a dark corridor with Saix following. The dark corridor disappeared. Abyss yawned and blinked her eyes.

"Wow, I'm bored… We should totally do some traveling…" Abyss stood up and stretched.

Nyx nodded her head while putting her groceries away. "Yeah, I've been having the urge to travel ever since I woke up from that long sleep."

Abyss helped her put the rest of the groceries away and helped with dinner. Meanwhile, in the Organization XIII meeting chamber, the discussion was making some of the members laugh.

"So, Axel. You were trying to get with Nyx, huh? You cheeky bastard!" Luxord and Xigbar laughed. Axel face was red, but he didn't say anything. Demyx chuckled a little.

"What are you laughing about? Thanks to the memory extractor, we know what you were trying to do with Abyss…" Vexen smirked while the others laughed at Demyx.

"Alright! Whatever! Did I come here to discuss important matters or to get laughed at?" Demyx shouted.

Everyone went silent, then, started laughing again.

"Well, that answers that question…" Axel mumbled.

Xemnas appeared in a puff of darkness at his seat. Everyone settled down as the meeting was starting. He cleared his throat and look at Demyx, then at Axel. Out of nowhere, he started laughing.

"I… just finished watching the… memories from the girls! You two are perverts!" He laughed so hard, he almost fell out of his seat. Everyone started laughing again. Demyx rolled his eyes while Axel covered his face, it was beet red. Now the superior was making fun of them. Saix stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Superior, I think we need to get on with the discussion. It's quite important…" Saix cleared his throat again and everyone else ceased to laughing. Xemnas nodded his head and rubbed his face.

"Right, the discussion. Does everyone know why Nyx and Abyss are in our realm? Our universe?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Roxas, with his short, spiky blond hair raised his hand, but Xaldin interrupted him.

"I've been meaning to ask this. Where did they come from anyway, they aren't like anyone I've ever seen before. And all the worlds I've visited, it's as if they don't belong to any of them, their auras don't match…" He said in pondering state. Saix and Xemnas looked at each other and smirked.

"About a month ago, we decided that our universe needed to expand a little more by add more worlds to it. By using an inter-dimensional transporter to do the job, we decided to test two subjects from that universe and see how they did in this one; Niki and Sara. They were perfect for the experiment. Niki somehow already knew about our world and Kingdom Hearts like she studied it and Sara…" Xemnas stopped and looked at Saix.

"Why did we need her again?" He asked him.

"She just as important as Niki. Sara has a strong willed personality and has some sort of dark past she doesn't know about... Niki is apparently a child born from a star sent to the world they were residing in, so as the people from her world call it, she's an _alien_." Saix announced. Everyone gasped. Axel and Demyx were surprised also.

"So, what do we do now?" Zexion asked, intrigued by the newfound information.

"Well, since their first few days here weren't quite what we were going for…" Saix glares at Axel and Demyx.

*Axel and Demyx sweatdrop -_-;

"… We have two options. Option 1: We keep them here under more experimentation or, Option 2: We set them free. Watch them explore our universe with close observation by Zexion and Vexen." Xemnas said, folding his hands. Saix nodded his head and pondered.

"So, which is it gonna be?" Lexaeus asked.

"That's the thing, we can't decide. That's why we're having this meeting, to have a vote." Saix said.

Everyone looks at each other.

"Well, everyone? What's it going to be?" Xemnas asked.

Axel was thinking to himself in his head. "_So, they took out memory of me in Nyx's mind…_" He thought to himself. Demyx was thinking the same thing happened with him to Abyss.

"Option 2 it is then… Zexion, Vexen, you'll begin the study next week after the girls have finished training at the coliseum…" Xemnas said.

Demyx and Axel realized that everyone had voted, quickly.

"Anything to get these two perves away from them, fine by me!" Luxord said laughing. Everyone else joined in, even Xemnas. Zexion wasn't laughing though, he was thinking about the mission he was just assigned to.

After the meeting was over Axel ran into Vexen.

Vexen smirked. "In case you were wondering why Nyx isn't remembering certain things, it's because we used Namine to take out the memories of you two being all 'cute and cuddly' with each other. She doesn't even have interest in you anymore other than to just be friends. We did the same with Abyss. They need to focus on better things than hormones driving them crazy." Vexen laughed and walked off, leaving Axel standing there, frustrated.


End file.
